Inu Sitter!
by Hanyou Grl 417
Summary: What happens when InuYasha has to babysit Souta while Kagome's on a date with Hojo. "SHE'S ON A DATE?" Oops...sorry InuYasha. Don't do anything stupid!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hey every one! Hope you enjoy this fic! I'm _praying_ that it turns out good! My last three got booted off (for what reason, I'm still trying to find out!) ah well. Sorry if the first chapter is a snooze. I need to set up the story first!

Disclaimer: If I say I own InuYasha...will I get to touch his ears? Will get the privalage of writing tons of manga? Will I have millions of adoring fans?? Will I get billions of dollars for my wonderful work!?! ....forget it...I need to do I little less fantasizing and I little more story writing.....

Chapter One:

"I can't be late!" Kagome thought. "MOM! I'm leaving!!"

"Say 'hi' to InuYasha for me sis!"

"Oh...I'm not going back through the well, Souta." Kagome was fumbling to get her shoes on. It was so obvious that she was nervous. "I'm going on a date with Hojo!"

"Ohhhhh! Never mind then." Souta seemed disappointed.

Kagome's mom walked in to say good bye. "Oh, you look nice! Do you really want to wear that nice outfit to feudal times?"

"Oh! Mom! I'm not going back yet! I'm going on a date with Hojo!"

"I'm so happy for you, Kagome! I'm glad you're able to go out and do things with people form our time."

"Ok! Is everyone ready to go!?" Grandpa walked in with a men's kimono on. He was carrying a sack of scrolls and "artifacts."

Everyone had a puzzled look on their face.

"Well what are you waiting for? The 133rd Annual Tokyo Artifact Trading Meet! We can't be late now can we?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry I forgot dad! Unfortunately...Kagome can't come. She's going on a date."

"I have way too much homework! I'm real sorry Gramps!"

"So I guess It's just you and me..." Mrs. Hirugashi had this "oh-great-another-boring-artifact-trading-thing-that-I'm-getting-stuck-going-to" look.

"But who's going to stay home with Souta?" Kagome pondered out loud.

There was a brief silence.

"InuYasha can baby sit me!" Souta suggested.

"Yea right! I'd never trust him babysitting you!" Kagome argued.

"C'mon! C'mon we're going to be late! Souta will be perfectly safe with InuYasha!" Gramps urged. "Go call for him Kagome! I'm sure It'll be ok with him!"

Kagome look for help from her mother.

"Go ahead dear." She smiled. "I trust InuYasha with you. I'm sure everything I'll be fine"

"Uhh...alright." Kagome sighed.

"YEAA!!! INUYASHA'S BABYSITTING ME! Yeaaaaa!!" )

Kagome opened the door to outside. "What have I gotten myself into?" She thought as she opened the doors to the Bone Eater's Well Shrine.

a/n: Well that's the end of chapter 1! Sorry this was like a Harry Potter 1st chapter! All setting up the story! Promise the next will be funny!! I have lots of ideas!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Yea! Chapter 2! Kewl! Even though it's 1:09 am, I don't want to go to bed!!

Before you read this chapter, I want you to think of something

InuYasha plus Souta times no supervision equals...?

lol

Disclaimer: My friend is going to be Kagura for Halloween. I wonder if I 'm Sesshomaru...with girls be chasing me around everywhere asking my if the could hug my Fluffy? Will they ask me out? That would make then not-straight...but If I'm Sesshy in the first place that would mean I would want I to attract girls...which would make _them_ straight, and me not-straight....but I already like a guy so I know I'm straight...hmmmm...I'll have to think this out...ah well...letting everyone that I don't own InuYasha is the point of this disclaimer! lol

Chapter 2

"Sooooo...what do you want to do?"

"What ever you want to do, InuYasha!"

InuYasha's stomach grumbled. "Do you have any Ramen? I'm starving!"

Souta face lit up, "Of course! Let's make some!"

Souta got out all the supplies they needed. InuYasha boiled water and together, they cooked the Ramen.

"So...where did Kagome go anyway?" InuYasha said through mouthfuls of Ramen.

"Oh! She went on a date with a boy named Hojo!"

InuYasha choked on his noodles. "KEEECHHHH EHHHHH!"

"INUYASHA!"

Souta ran to the other side of the table and tried to assist the gagging hanyou.

"INUYASHA!" Souta remembered what he had learned in health class. He made a fist with his left hand and placed right at the bottom of InuYasha's chest. After wrapping his right arm around the other side of the red kimono, he grasped his left hand.

"EAHHHH!!"

"Don't worry InuYasha, I'll save you!!!!" With that, Souta pulled his arms up as fast and as hard as he could.

After a few thrusts, he heard InuYasha cough and begin to breathe hard.

"Are you ok??"

"Yea, I'm fine now thanks." InuYasha gave Souta a smile. His smile dropped into a frown, "Did you say she went on a...date?"

"Yea...why?"

"No reason..."

They began to eat again. InuYasha put his chopsticks down and stood up.

"Where ya going?

"To find Kagome!"

"Why?"

"Because...I don't gotta give you a reason."

"Oh...can I come?" Souta looked really disappointed.

"Well.......ok. But don't do anything stupid."

"You can count on me!"

a/n: I lied!! I have to go to bed! It's 1 :40am and I have soccer tomorrow! If you have any funny schemes that InuYasha and Souta could pull off e-mail me! The thing is...I fougot what they were going to do to them...lol!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Thanks for the suggestion InuYashasGf1! I'll defiantly use that!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I just got back from watching the new episode on 'Swim. While I was watching the same words were running through my head, "InuYasha _has _to join forces with Sesshomaru! Pleeeeeeeeeease!!!" Then, I realized that they most likely wouldn't. I think they purposely like to leave you on the edge of your seat. I wish they had some moments whether it would be with Inu and Kag, or Miro and San, or what I really want is a Sesshy and Inu moment. (sigh) Ah well....for now I can't change that because I don't own InuYasha. (I also don't own Dance Dance Revolution!)

Chapter 3:

"InuYasha...why do you want to find my sister?"

InuYasha adjusted the baseball cap atop his head. "I told ya. I don't gotta give you a reason."

"Oh...ok," Souta sighed.

They continued to walk down the street. InuYasha was sniffing the air, following Kagome's sent. "There's so many smells. I'm losing Kagome's."

"Why don't we just call my mom and ask were she wen..." Souta was cut off. InuYasha had stopped walking.

"Her sent goes in there." InuYasha was facing a big building. The word "Arcade" was in neon letter above the door.

"Let's go in! Maybe we can play some games too!"

"Sure...let's find Kagome first."

InuYasha and Souta walked into the arcade. Because it was really crowded, they had to shove through groups of people standing around the games.

"Crap. I lost her sent. I don't think she's here anymore. Let's go back out Souta....Souta?" InuYasha looked back to find no Souta. "Souta?!"

"I'm over here InuYasha!" He was standing on a metal platform in front of a big screen. "C'mon over! I'll teach you how to play!"

"WE don't have time!" InuYasha snapped.

"Step away kid! We're goin next!" An older boy, maybe about 19 or 20, grabbed Souta's shoulder and forced him down off the metal platform.

InuYasha looked ticked, "Keep your dirty paws off him!"

"Oh look! Kimono Boy came to rescue his little brother! Aww! It's so cute!!!" the guy chuckled. Four other boys behind him began to laugh.

"Why you..!" InuYasha growled. He thrust his fist forward hitting the guy straight in the face.

He went flying backward into a nearby game. He immediately got up and trusted a punch at InuYasha, but missed.

"NO FIGHTING!!" The arcade manager came into the scene. "I will NOT allow you to fight in my arcade!"

"Fine with me," InuYasha smirked, "He'd loose anyway."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" The guy charged at InuYasha again.

The manager stepped in-between them. "I TOLD YOU I WILL NOT TOLERATE AND FIGHTING IN MY ARCADE! If I have to , I WILL call the police!"

"Hey, Kaori! Why don't you challenge Kimono Boy to a session of DDR!" one of the boys whispered to the guy.

"Yea...I'll send him home with nothin' but a lot of lost dignity!" He turned to InuYasha, "Hey kimono boy! I challenge you to a DDR!"

"I accept! But don't keep you hopes up about winning!" he smiled.

"InuYasha! Do you even know what DDR is?" Souta said in a harsh whisper.

"It can't be that hard. You're talkin' about InuYasha here!" He gave a quick thumbs up to Souta.

"Good luck..." he said quietly to himself.

"What are you waiting for? Get on the platform kimono boy! Or are you afraid?" Kaori smirked.

"I've never been afraid in my life, and I don't plan to start now!" InuYasha stepped up to the platform.

"Ok we're gonna start out with something on the easy side cause I don't want to embarrass you that much!"

"You're going to wish you never did that!"

"Yea...right...let's do "Break Down" on light mode for a warm-up," Kaori scrolled down to the right song and pressed select. He stood there for a moment, and then shot InuYasha a look. "What are you waitin' for?"

"Huh?" InuYasha was puzzled.

"Press 'select' idiot!"

"I'm just takin' my time!" InuYasha searched for something that said 'select' on his platform.

"Have you even played this before?"

"Y-yea! Oh course I've played PRD before!"

"Ya mean DDR? There's no way you've even heard of this before! You're wastin my time!"

"AH!! JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND I'LL FIGUTRE IT OUT FROM THERE!! _AND_ I WILL KICK YOU SORRY HIND!"

"Whatever you say...all you have to do is press the arrow when it reaches the top arrow. I'll do a demonstration..."

Kaori went up to "Hysteria" and changed to 'Heavy Mode.' (for people who don't play DDR, Hysteria is a really fast song, and heavy mode is hardest level you can be on! In my perspective, if you can accomplish even finishing that song on Heavy Mode...you aren't human!)

"Watch how's it's done!"

The song began.

"I was the teacher and I made you learn  
I was the flame, and you just got burnt  
By me the one and only, Chaos is here  
To preach havoc and destruction and to strike fear."

Kaori's feet were going crazy, yet a smile was still on his face.

"Demolishin' my foes just like that  
I see the fools and they want to combat  
So I pull out the same rhyme, don't waste no time  
Brushin' them off with the freshest of lines

Picture me, I'm on top of the world now  
Picture me, I'm ahead of my game  
Never stop, not for anyone, not now  
Gonna take you up all the same"

InuYasha's explession didn't change, but he was really thinking, "How the Heck am I supposed to do _that??_"

"Who is the better of the best.  
Well I've won but they've flunked the test  
  
Stoppin' for no one just like the shogun  
My blade is my rhymes, usin' it, then I'm done"

Kaori smiled. "Think you'll be able to do this?"

"Picture me, I'm on top of the world now  
Picture me, I'm ahead of my game  
Never stop, not for anyone, not now  
Gonna take you up all the same  
  
Picture me, I'm on top of the world now  
Picture me, I'm ahead of my game  
Never stop, not for anyone, not now  
Gonna take you up all the same  
All the same, all the same"

The song ended.

"So you ready?" Kaori asked.

a/n: Ok, I'm reeeeeally sorry to leave you hangin, but I promise that I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!

Let's just say that the game after this may have something to do with stomping spiders...(hence that little kid's game "Spider Stomp." Get it? Naraku? Spider? Ha HA! (chirp...chirp) yes..umm..well...see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Thanks everyone for your reviews! If you have any funny idea, speak up! If I don't use your idea, that doesn't mean it's bad. It just means I can procrastinate any longer or it wont fit into the story.

Hanyou Witch 911, you always seem to have fun picking out _every single_ spelling mistake I make! So wat if I hav spelking mistkaks! I domt kare! (lol jk!)

I know where you live! (duh! 3 doors down!)

I seriously do my best proof reading, spelling just isn't my thing...

Disclaimer: What would happen if InuYasha was real? Would fan girls still love Sesshy, or would they cower in fear from him? Would Rumiko Takahashi be around? What would our lives be like with no InuYasha!! WE WOULD HAVE NO LIFE! _I _WOULD HAVE NO LIFE!!! WHAT WOULD I DO ALL DAY? I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS DISCLAIMER SAYING I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, CAUSE YOU CAN'T REALLY _OWN_ A HUMAN!! ok...deep breaths...whew! That was scary!

Chapter 4

"So you ready?" Kaori asked.

"You better believe it!" InuYasha hopped onto the dance platform.

"Let's do Tsugaru on light mode!" Kaori scrolled down and pressed 'start'. InuYasha did the same.

InuYasha shot Kaori a I'm-gonna-kick-your-(you know what) look. Kaori just smiled back.

The song started.

The arrows were supposed to start

InuYasha: up, down, right down, right.

Kaori would join in: right, up, right up, down.

InuYasha: right, right, up, right, right down, left.

Kaori: right, left right, left, down, left down, down right.

InuYasha: left

Kaori: right, up, right, right left, down, right,

(Same time)

InuYasha: left. Kaori: right

Unfortunately, this is how it went...

InuYasha: stumble, stumble, stumble, stumble

Kaori: right, up, right up, down.

InuYasha: Stomping wildly, look like idiot, swearing, stumble, stumble, swearing even more

Kaori: right, left right, left, down, left down, down right.

InuYasha: stomping hardly on dance platform, swearing really loudly, tries to get back in game cause Kaori is smirking, stumble, trip.

Kaori: right, up, gets crashed into, falls off dance pad, yells, throws punch

InuYasha: dodges, kicks where it hurts

Kaori: yells

Manager (yes, he is considered "player 3." I never said the DDR music started playing!): Break up fight, threatens to call police one last time.

DRAW!!!! (gasp!!)

Ends.

a/n: Sorry if that was a bit confusing...I was lookin off the stepping chart on a site. Since this chapter was short, I'll write another tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Hello again! I just (I mean 20 seconds ago) finished writing the 4th chapter. Why is this amazing? _I,_ hanyou grl 417, just done with my 4th chapter!! Yea!! (glitter and paper falls from ceiling!) This is the farthest I've ever gotten in a FanFic story! yea!

Disclaimer: lol Mori'quessir! I'm a big Kenshin fan too! I was attempting to talk in 3rd person all last weekend. It happened when I was with my neighbor, Michael, who hates anime (yes, sadly there are people like that in the world!) Anyway, he didn't even know why I was doing that, but he began to do it too. It was really funny thought! He was like "Michael catches ball! Michael throws ball! Michael loves to play baseball!! Tee he hee!!!" He can be really weird. To get the point of this story, I don't own InuYasha!

Chapter 5

"So you're not that big after all Kimono Boy!! You think your so tough!! Even if we didn't finish out game, you still would've lost!" Kaori was fuming red. He wanted to beat the tar out of InuYasha, badly.

"You may be good at one game, but I bet you're not all you think you are! I challenge you to a re-match, but this time, on another game!"

"Oh! So basically what you're sayin', is that you _know _that I'll beat you at DDR no matter how many times you come crying, beggin' on your knees for a re-match! So, you've decided to pick an easier game that you might actually be able to play!"

"NO! I'M SAYING THAT I CAN BEAT YOU, BAD, AT A CHILD'S GAME!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!"

"FINE! I WILL! Follow me!" InuYasha turned on heel, and began to walk the front of the arcade.

"InuYasha, what game are you going to challenge Kaori to?" InuYasha had almost forgot about Souta. He agreed with himself he wasn't being a responsible baby sitter.

"You'll see."

"Just pick a game! It don't matter anyway! I've played them all, not to mention beat them all!!"

"Oh is that so?" InuYasha showed a smile of confidence. "Have you played _this _one before?"

Kaori look to were InuYasha's finger was pointed.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDEN ME!"

It was the "Stomp-a-Spider" game. 10 kids around the age of 6 or 7 were gathered around the green platform with little spiders with big read buttons below each one. A girls wearing a cardboard crown that said "Happy Birthday!" was in the center trying to stomp on the red buttons when they lit up. The timer ran out and 8 orange tickets were ejected from the machine. All the kids cheered. InuYasha and Kaori were next in line.

"Go ahead. Show us what you're made of!"

Kaori stepped on the platform and put a quarter in. "Ready, begin!" The Queen Ant said as she lit up on the front of the game.

InuYasha , Souta, and all the little kids watched as Kaori stumbled to press the buttons.

"Oops!" The Queen said .

"C'mon!" Kaori began to press the buttons harder.

"Try again!"

"Crap it!!"

Finally a "ow!" was heard as Kaori hit the red button as it lit up.

"Time's up!" One ticket was ejected from the machine.

All the little kids began tot laugh.

"You've never played this before have you? You need to well rounded in a comptition. You never know what your enemy's going to throw at you." With that, he put a quarter in the machine. "Ready, begin!"

"OW!...AH!...NO!" the spiders cried as InuYasha hit the correct buttons. As the game progressed, he didn't even miss one.

"Time's up! High Score!" 20 tickets spat out.

InuYasha grabbed his tickets and stepped off the platform. He handed his prize to the birthday Girl. "Thank you!!!" She squealed.

"Catch you later!" He smirked, as he walked out the door.

"InuYasha! That was amazing! How did you do so good? You've never played that before, let alone any video game! "Souta was really proud.

"Let's just say I get a lot of practice with some other spiders..."

a/n: Well I need to go to bed..yawn it's 12:36am and I'm tired! See you next chapter!


End file.
